Quand vous croirez que tout est fini, c'est là que tout commencera
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Poudlard avait toujours été comme une seconde maison pour beaucoup: pour des élèves, des professeurs, des créatures magiques et des fantômes. Ils ont tous leur histoire, brève ou longue, heureuse ou triste. Et Gregory Lestrade était de ces gens qui dans le château voulaient simplement etre heureux. Léger crossover HP • Eventual Mystrade


**Titre:** Quand vous croirez que tout est fini, c'est là que tout commencera

**Auteure **: HiM'e'iTSu

**Traductrice**: Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Correctrice** : Amelia theFujoshi

**Rating** : K+

**Genre(s)** : Hurt/Comfort/ Romance

**Nombre de mots**: 2166

**Disclaimers **: Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J. . Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.

**Notes**:  
>Merci beaucoup à HiM'e'iTSu de me permettre de traduire son OS, merci à ma bêta pour sa correction prompt et efficace et puis merci à vous de venir lire cette nouvelle traduction !Pour précision, le titre vient d'une citation de Louis L'Amour, auteur américain du XXeme siècle. Le lien vers la version originale, <em>Anniversary<em> , se trouvera dans le tableau habituel. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le château était magnifique, reflétant beauté et puissance, élégance et superbe.<p>

Oui, vraiment magnifique. Et Gregory Lestrade était mort, mort dans ce magnifique château.

Ça aurait pu être triste, voire terrible, mais il ne ressentait plus ce genre de choses. De fait, il n'y avait plus grand-chose qui éveillait des émotions en lui, et peu de gens qui causaient chez lui autre chose que de l'indifférence.

Il était encore une fois morose, ça lui arrivait de temps en temps et ça ne valait jamais rien de bon. Un fantôme morose, c'était _tellement_ cliché et il ne s'autoriserait pas à devenir un cliché _vivant._ Et puis, Poudlard avait déjà son lot de morosité avec la Dame Grise.

Des éclats de voix le firent sortirent de sa sinistre rêverie. Le cours de potion venait juste de finir et les élèves, des Première Année, se réjouissaient d'en avoir fini avec leur terrifiant professeur pour la journée. Ils échangeaient bruyamment, ne serait-ce que pour chasser l'atmosphère glauque qui régnait dans les cachots.

Greg lui-même avait les cachots en horreur, mais c'était le seul endroit où les deux frères terribles ne se rendaient jamais. Ils préféraient les tours, en fait. Il y en avait un dans la Tour de Serdaigle, et Greg soupçonnait qu'il était devenu ami avec la Dame Grise. Quant à l'autre, il préférait la Tour d'Astronomie, le regard perdu dans le vide lors des nuits de pleine lune. Il ne l'avait jamais pris sur le fait, mais il se disait que c'était bien le genre de Sherlock. Et dans des moments comme celui-ci, il se disait qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas avoir à faire aux deux frères arrogants et vaniteux.

Les Première Année, un roux taciturne et un écossais tapageur passèrent devant lui sans le voir – il était dans une alcôve – et se plaignaient pas des plus discrètement de la tyrannie du professeur Rogue. Pauvres Gryffondor se dit-il, ce n'était là que les débuts de leur sept ans de torture ! Toujours aussi silencieux et apathique, il flotta à leur suite.

Il s'ennuyait et continuait de broyer du noir peut-être que d'épier le cours du professeur Trelawney lui apporterait un quelconque divertissement… L'année scolaire venait juste de commencer et elle avait déjà prédit une mort certaine à trois de ses élèves. Et puis, perdu une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées, il oublia toute précaution. Il leva les yeux qu'il avait rivés sur les dalles de pierre pour voir la silhouette translucide de Mycroft Holmes flottant au-dessus des escaliers qui menaient vers la Grande Salle. Les yeux pâles d'un fantôme, légèrement plus sombre toutefois, presque la même couleur qu'ils avaient eu de son vivant, le suivait alors qu'il allait de la sortie des cachots au pied des escaliers.

« Bonsoir, Gregory » lui dit-on d'une voix détachée, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers.

« Mycroft ! » répondit-il sur le même ton, sans lever les yeux.

« Je vois que tu sembles de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui » observa Mycroft, sur un ton calme mais un peu froid qui caractérise ceux qui sont revenus d'outre-tombe. Alors que Greg passait prestement devant lui pour s'éloigner, l'autre fantôme se retourna lentement, ses pieds ne touchant pas le sol, à quelques pas de lui.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes jeux d'esprit ! »

« Mais alors à quoi serais-tu d'humeur quand l'esprit est tout ce qu'il nous reste »

Greg ricana

« C'est justement ça le problème ! J'espère d'ailleurs que ton frère ne traîne pas dans le coin ! » Il se retourna, espérant que Mycroft le laisserait seul, ce qui ne fut pas le cas.

« Sherlock ?! Curieusement ça fait quelque temps qu'il n'a pas fait de bêtises »

« Eh bien…ça c'est de la nouvelle… »

« Je crois qu'il aime bien John… »

« Le nouveau prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? » Greg tourna la tête pour voir l'autre fantôme acquiescer.

« Il était sympa, j'avais vraiment espéré que les gamins allaient enfin avoir un prof qui tienne la route… C'est vraiment stupide que le sort ait… »

« Ils disent que le poste est maudit…. » répondit Mycroft sans faire montre d'aucune émotion, mais ça ne venait pas uniquement de sa nature fantomatique, se dit Greg. En effet, Mycroft ne semblait pas s'en soucier et l'idée qu'un professeur soit mort entre les murs de l'école ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça. Pour être honnête, Greg devait admettre qu'il en allait de même pour lui. Quand on a déjà franchi le voile, on a plus vraiment de raisons de faire toute une histoire de la Mort.

« J'aurais bien voulu qu'il reste prof un peu plus longtemps. »

« Malheureusement la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne peut, à la différence de l'Histoire de la Magie, être enseignée par un être incorporel »

« En fait, j'aurais voulu qu'il vive plus longtemps… »

« Ah… »

« Mais c'est une façon bizarre de pas dire 'mort '….incorporel… ça fait tellement vieux jeu…»

Greg commenta et Mycroft semblait avoir honte.

« En fait, le mot n'est pas si passé de mode que ça… » Mais il se reprit promptement « Toujours est-il que Sherlock faisait visiter à John le château il y'a quelques jours ! »

Ils glissaient maintenant côte à côte.

« John connaît le château, il a bossé ici pendant un an, tout de même ! »

« Eh bien…selon Sherlock, tout est différent quand on est un fantôme. » Il leva les yeux au ciel et son ton hautain en dit plus que ses mots sur ce qu'il pensait des idées de son frère. Curieusement, cela fit sourire Greg. Parce que quand il pouvait être infernal de discuter avec les Holmes, les disputes des deux frères étaient souvent assez amusantes.

« J'ai jamais trouvé beaucoup de différence ! » fit remarquer Greg, ce à quoi sourit aussi Mycroft. Il se souvint subitement de quelque chose qu'il avait eu l'intention de dire à l'autre fantôme depuis plus d'une semaine. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion plus tôt, passant le plus clair de son temps à broyer du noir dans les cachots.

« Tu sais si John a essayé de prévenir le nouveau professeur ? »

Sur le visage de Mycroft s'était peinte la surprise puis l'amusement, la transition entre les deux pas aussi rapide qu'elle aurait été de son vivant. Son sourire s'élargit :

« Intéressant »

« Oui…je l'ai mis au courant, mais la malédiction ne veut pas forcément dire que le nouveau professeur va mourir… Je ne sais pas si ça change vraiment quelque chose ! »

« Je ne pense pas non plus. Il avait l'air assez nerveux la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ! » Greg haussa les épaules alors qu'il franchissait le mur sans effort, exaspéré de faire comme si les murs pouvaient l'arrêter et qu'il devait suivre les couloirs.

« Et c'était … » Mycroft venait lui aussi de traverser le mur et laissa sa question en suspens pour laisser à Greg le temps de finir sa phrase.

« Je ne sais plus…il y'a quelques semaines sûrement…il n'y a pas longtemps en tout cas !» Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir et se retourna pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient maintenant dans la Salle des Trophées.

C'était l'un des principaux désagréments de la condition de fantôme. Le temps ne comptait plus ! Qui se soucierait du temps s'il avait l'éternité devant lui…Assez souvent, Greg perdait le fil du temps, mais ce genre de choses n'arrivait jamais à Mycroft, Mycroft n'oubliait jamais la date ou combien de temps s'était écoulé entre leurs conversations. En d'autres circonstances, Greg aurait trouvé cela fascinant.

« Gregory ! » soupira Mycroft. Il n'y avait aucun bruit de pas pour lui indiquer s'il était suivi, mais il lui semblait que Mycroft s'était immobilisé et quand il se retourna, Greg en eut la confirmation : l'autre fantôme était juste à côté de la vitrine des Services Rendus à l'École. Il avait passé des heures à écouter son compagnon lui raconter l'histoire de chacun d'eux peu de temps après qu'il soit devenu un incorporel.

Mycroft le dévisageait avec exaspération. « Gregory ! » répéta-t-il mais cette fois-ci sur un ton plus chaleureux, teinté d'inquiétude non feinte.

Greg l'ignora et rétorqua : « Mycroft ! » avec un faux soupir quand l'autre ne faisait rien d'autre que de le regarder patiemment. Il se détourna, traversa la pièce et la porte qui menait à la Salle des Armures.

« Gregory, attends ! » Mycroft haussait rarement le ton mais il suivit Greg dans le couloir, il semblait perdre son calme

« Mycroft, je ne veux pas parler de ça ! » ronchonna-t-il

« Tu sais ce que je vais te dire alors… ?»

« Pas dans les détails, mais dans l'idée, oui… le sujet m'est plus que familier…» Il s'arrêta pour laisser le temps à l'autre fantôme de le rejoindre.

« Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de fuir ? » demanda doucement Mycroft. Lentement il rejoint Greg, sa forme translucide prenant des scintillements d'argent à la lueur des bougies et des derniers rayons du soleil qui arrivaient à se frayer un chemin à travers les vitres poussiéreuses. Il était un fantôme, mais un beau fantôme, élancé, gracieux, aux mouvements élégants et souples, chacun des mouvements de sa tête donnaient l'impression qu'il posait pour un portrait.

Il y avait un portrait de lui dans le château, un homme en robe noire sur mesure et au revers de laquelle était épinglé un petit badge bleu et bronze qui montrait sa loyauté à sa Maison. Son regard était vif et incisif quand il contemplait ceux qui passaient devant son tableau, des yeux gris mais pleins d'esprit, tout comme lui. Un homme dont la contribution à la législation magique était immense, on étudiait encore ses œuvres aujourd'hui. Maintenant plus qu'un simple fantôme. Greg ne lui avait jamais demandé pourquoi il avait choisi de rester dans cet état…ni vivant ni mort.

Tandis qu'il l'observait silencieusement, l'autre esprit se décida à lui faire face :

« En tant que fantôme, c'est une chose que tu ne dois pas ignorer. » Greg frémit.

« Est-ce que c'est là tout ce qu'il nous reste ? » demanda-t-il amèrement. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, mais Mycroft poursuivit sur un ton tranquille et sans sa froideur habituelle. Pourtant cette froideur était une caractéristique des fantômes.

« Je ne dirais pas ça. Il y'a d'autres… choses pour occuper ton temps plutôt que de broyer du noir… »

« N'insinue rien… » interrompit Greg, cassant.

« Gregory, tu n'es pas comme ça, tu es un homme respectable…» Le regard triste et pensif, Mycroft le dévisagea.

« Je suis surtout un homme mort… »

« Oui, mort » La façon qu'il avait de dire ça, cela semblait être un motif de fierté ou du moins quelque chose dont on ne devait pas avoir honte.

« Nous avons trouvé le repos en un autre endroit que le commun des autres gens… »

« Nous sommes ici parce que nous n'avons pas trouvé le repos… » reprit Greg.

« Il y a longtemps — ça pouvait être le cas… » proposa le fantôme comme si ce n'était rien. « Mais maintenant je tâche de saisir le bonheur où qu'il soit… » Il releva le menton avec un air de défi.

« Le bonheur ? Pour un fantôme ? » Greg ricana, incrédule.

« La satisfaction alors ? » se corrigea promptement Mycroft.

« C'est stupide ! » Il leva les yeux au plafond et fit mine de s'éloigner mais une main entoura son poignet, l'arrêtant.

« Vraiment ? » demanda l'autre dans un murmure, relâchant sa prise sur son poignet et alla caresser sa joue. C'était frais mais pas glacial, comme cela aurait été pour une créature vivante. C'était doux et précautionneux, Mycroft retirerait sa main au moindre mouvement lui indiquant que ce qu'il faisait était indésirable.

Greg le regarda droit dans les yeux et pencha un peu la tête :

« Je ne sais pas » il répondit aussi doucement.

Mycroft lui accorda un petit sourire, tendre, aimant et juste un peu triste.

« Regarde, ce n'est pas stupide du tout…. » et il se pencha en avant, franchissant les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres et déposa un baiser qui avait une légèreté de plume sur celles de Gregory avant de s'éloigner.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas stupide du tout… » finit par admettre Greg en embrassant Mycroft à son tour.

Le soleil s'était couché, mais la Salle des Armures était encore éclairée par les bougies. L'obscurité tombait sur le château, mais cette fois-ci c'était la vraie obscurité, la nuit qui n'a pas d'autre sens que la nuit. Et la mélancolie annuelle de Gregory Lestrade se dissipa. Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de sa mort, et il avait réussi à trouver le bonheur…ou pour être plus exact, Mycroft Holmes l'avait trouvé.


End file.
